The field of the disclosure relates generally to cooling a motor with liquid, and more particularly, to cooling a motor for a pump using liquid moved by the pump.
At least some known devices move a fluid through or against a component that generates heat to transfer the heat away from the component and prevent the component from overheating and failing. For example, in many known systems, a fan directs air through or against a motor to transfer heat away from the motor. Other systems direct a liquid such as water in a loop that passes through or against one or more components, for example in a liquid-cooled computing device. Such systems require a dedicated device, such as a dedicated fan or pump, to move the fluid through or against the component to transfer the heat away. As a result, such cooling systems generate acoustic noise beyond any acoustic noise generated by the heat-generating components themselves. Additionally, such cooling systems require additional energy beyond the energy used by the heat-generating components. Further, such cooling systems require added expense to manufacture and install the dedicated fan or pump designed to move the fluid through or against the heat-generating component.